In the state of the art, solar modules are produced by the solar cells being connected electrically in series to form so-called cell strings and being laminated between the front glass, an encapsulating material and a rear-side film.
In the production of photovoltaic modules, the solar cells should experience as little mechanical stress as possible. Any lifting and depositing of the solar cells, in particular in the already connected string, increases the risk of breakage.
Solar cells with a contact arrangement on both sides are connected to form strings in a first step and then deposited as a string on the stack made of glass and encapsulating material. For rear contact cells, processes which provide direct deposition of the cells on the stack made of glass and encapsulating material are known. In order that the cells do not bulge or become displaced, glueing of the cells to the encapsulating material is provided. For this purpose, the cell must be heated. During glueing, air bubbles can thereby be included in the encapsulating material. Glueing thereby requires adhesion which cannot be achieved for all cell surfaces. In the case of bulging of the solar cell, the result can thus be detachment of the encapsulating film from the glass.
In order to secure solar cells in other sections of the production process, retaining devices are known from DE 10 2006 007 447. WO 2008/104596 A1 describes a carrier system which is used in solar module production. However both technologies are not suitable for securing on a stack made of glass and encapsulating material since they cover only isolated solar cells.
For transporting solar cells and solar strings, frequently vacuum- or Bernoulli grippers are used. Such grippers require however free access on one side of the solar cell. Thus for example grippers are used in order to deposit the solar cell or solar cell strings from the top on the stack made of glass and encapsulating material. These grippers cannot however remain there since they would impede soldering processes and the overlaying of further layers, e.g. of a further encapsulating material or a rear-side film.